scp_containmentbreachfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Contenidos Descartados
SCPs Desechados SCP-178 SCP-178 es una gafa estereoscópica blanca con un marco rectangular de cartón blanco y lentes de plástico transparente azul y rojo. El artículo no exhibe propiedades físicas inusuales, aparte de una ligera decoloración del cartón, consonancia del tiempo. Cuando se usa, el observador comienza a percibir unas entidades bípedas alrededor de su entorno. SCP-178 se podía encontrar dentro de su cámara de contención, sobre un podio de madera. Al equiparlo, el jugador comenzaría a percibir instancias de SCP-178-1 alrededor de la instalación. Quitar SCP-178 hará que las instancias desaparezcan, sin embargo, si el jugador ha agitado las instancias, continuará atacando al jugador durante un corto período de tiempo antes de detener su ataque. SCP-178 fue originalmente parte del Mod de Terceros de Box of Horrors para el juego creado por el usuario del foro Juanjpro. Se agregó al juego en v1.1 antes de eliminarse en v1.3.10. 'Mensajes de Pos-Muerte:' *'Asesinado por SCP-178-1:' un sujeto de Clase D que llevaba SCP-178 fue encontrado muerto en ELIMINADO. Se presume que fue asesinado por los efectos de SCP-178. *'Asesinado por SCP-178-1 a través de SCP-914:' Varias entidades bípedas de origen desconocido se encontraron en el Sitio-ELIMINADO. Las pruebas revelan que estas entidades se comportan de manera similar a las observadas al usar SCP-178. En este momento, se desconoce si SCP-178 y estas entidades están relacionadas. SCP-513-1 SCP-513-1 era un subproducto de SCP-513, conocido como "Un Cencerro". Originalmente se incluyó en el lanzamiento inicial del juego, antes de ser eliminado y posteriormente se volvió a agregar mucho más tarde con diferentes mecánicos. Esta sección detalla su función original. Desde la versión 0.1 hasta la 0.2, SCP-513 se oía sonar por el intercomunicador en puntos aleatorios del juego. Después de eso, el jugador comenzaría a ver a SCP-513-1 ocasionalmente en su visión periférica. Intentar acercarse para inspeccionarlo provocaría su desaparición inmediata. Regalis eventualmente eliminó SCP-513-1 del juego, declarando que "SCP-513 anula cualquier posibilidad de que el jugador escape y sobreviva si llega al final". Desde la versión 0.2.1, SCP-372 ha actuado como un reemplazo para SCP-513-1. Luego fue re-implementado en la versión 0.8 con una mecánica mejorada. SCP-650 SCP-650, también conocida como "Estatua Estornina", es una estatua humanoide de color negro sin rasgos faciales. Es completamente lisa y su posición predeterminada está orientada hacia el cielo con los brazos estirados. Si no se observa, la estatua tiene el potencial de moverse directamente detrás en una pose amenazante de la persona que la vio, provocando una respuesta de "lucha o huida" en los sujetos. SCP-650 fue propuesto por un usuario en el foro de SCP - Containment Breach. Después de leer la propuesta, Regalis consideró agregarla al juego si se creó un modelo debido a que podría implementarse fácilmente. El progreso del proyecto se hizo muy lento y, finalmente, se vino abajo debido a la falta general de moral de los miembros de la comunidad. Inevitablemente, todo el progreso se detuvo y no se han realizado intentos para finalizar el modelo. El proyecto se presume cancelado. SCP-689 SCP-689, también conocido como "Perseguidor en la Oscuridad" es una pequeña estatua de esteatita verde. Es completamente inerte mientras esté siendo observado por al menos un ser humano. Los comportamientos normales como el parpadeo no parecen interrumpir la "observación" con este fin, pero cualquier interrupción de la atención, por momentánea que sea, hace que el observador sea vulnerable. Tan pronto como no se detecta SCP-689, desaparece de su ubicación actual. En 15-20 segundos, la persona que haya visto SCP-689 muere instantáneamente, SCP-689 reapareciendo encima de sus restos. Si no hay espectadores anteriores en este momento, reaparece en el mismo lugar que el anterior. Se creó un modelo y una sala de contención para SCP-689 con la esperanza de utilizar mejor la mecánica de parpadeo en el juego. Se pretendía que siempre que el jugador hiciera contacto visual con SCP-689, tuvieran que mantenerlo. Si quitara la vista de SCP-689, lo mataría instantáneamente. Regalis (aunque a favor de un mejor uso de la mecánica de los ojos) consideró que SCP-689 era "demasiado potente y exagerado", y decidió no incluir el SCP en el juego. El modelo SCP-689 se puede encontrar en los archivos del juego de las versiones entre la 0.1 hasta la 0.5.5 en el directorio SCP - Containment Breach/GFX /npcs/statue.x. Se pueden encontrar dos texturas escuetas en los archivos de v0.1-0.2 en el directorio SCP - Containment Breach/GFX/npcs/statue.jpg y statue2.jpg. SCP-1074 SCP-1074, o "Pesadilla de Stendhal", es una pintura al óleo del tamaño de un retrato sobre lienzo, producida por un artista no identificado. Cuando es visto por un ser humano, el observador inmediatamente comienza a mostrar síntomas fisiológicos similares al inicio del síndrome de Stendhal, que incluyen un aumento del ritmo cardíaco, sudoración y vértigo. El individuo que ve SCP-1074 intentará describir vívidamente la imagen que están viendo a cualquier persona presente, describiéndola con frecuencia como la obra de arte más grande o conmovedora que hayan visto en su vida. Las declaraciones de las personas afectadas no lo describen como un lienzo gris en blanco, sino como una pintura muy detallada de naturaleza inconsistente. Una vez que vea SCP-1074, el sujeto no apartará voluntariamente su mirada de él a menos que esté restringido físicamente, y tratará de convencer a cualquier otra persona en su presencia para que lo observe también. Los sujetos se desorientarán rápidamente y se separarán, intentando discutir cuestiones filosóficas planteadas por la pintura, de una naturaleza cada vez más esotérica a medida que la exposición continúa. Dentro de 3-5 minutos de la primera exposición, el sujeto se vuelve catatónico y deja de responder a los estímulos externos. El sujeto permanecerá estacionario y morirá de causas naturales dentro de varios días, a menos que físicamente lo haga. En el juego En el juego, SCP-1074 mostraría una imagen de D-9341 de rodillas, llorando. Si el jugador llevara SCP-714 o un par de gafas de visión nocturna, los efectos de la pintura se negarían y solo mostraría un lienzo vacío. Al ver SCP-1074, el jugador comenzaría a caminar hacia la pintura a la fuerza. Al estar directamente frente a la pintura, D-9341 comentaría cuán bien elaborado estaba el arte, mientras que al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué estaba en él. Después de mirarlo por un tiempo, D-9341 de repente se daría cuenta del significado detrás de la imagen, que presumiblemente reflejaba el crimen que cometió en base a sus respuestas. Inmediatamente comenzaría a reflexionar sobre sus acciones y comenzaría a lamentarlas. Después, el mensaje "Te sientes débil". se mostraría y la pantalla se desvanecería en negro. El mensaje de la muerte reveló que D-9341 fue asesinado a tiros después de ser descubierto en la cámara. SCP-1074 fue originalmente parte del mod de terceros de Box of Horrors para el juego creado por el usuario del foro Juanjpro. Se agregó al juego en v1.1 antes de eliminarse en 1.3. Presumiblemente, 1074 fue reemplazado por SCP-1162 ya que proporciona una mejor implementación de la historia de D-9341. Citas D-9341 cuando está frente a SCP-1074 ' *"Esta obra de arte es la mejor que he visto en toda mi vida". *"¿Pero por qué me veo a mí mismo en eso?" *"¿Qué se supone que significa esto?" *"Ahora entiendo." *"Los maté". *"Este es mi castigo, es por eso que estoy aquí". *"Sus vidas han terminado, y es todo por mi culpa". *"Lo siento." 'Mensaje de Pos-Muerte El sujeto D-9341 se encontró catatónico en la Sala de pruebas 4-A, donde se estaba estudiando a SCP-1074 antes de que se produjera la brecha de contención. El sujeto fue eliminado después de que la brecha terminó. Trivia *El modelo de SCP-178-1 es el modelo modificado de traje de materiales peligrosos, junto con las animaciones utilizadas originalmente para el antiguo modelo SCP-049-2. *La textura se modela después de un insecto cigarra. Los ojos están tomados de una foto de una araña saltadora. *El apodo de SCP-689, "Perseguidor en la Oscuridad" ("Haunter in the Dark"), es una referencia a la historia del mismo nombre del fallecido autor de ciencia ficción/terror H.P. Lovecraft. *A pesar de haber creado SCP-1074, Juanjpro ha declarado que sentía que la interacción actual con SCP-1074 en el juego en ese momento era "vergonzosamente mala". *Aunque el registro de cambios de v1.3 señala que se eliminó SCP-1074, la comprobación del código fuente revela que su sala en realidad estaba configurada para tener una probabilidad 2 en 101 de ser elegible para generar. Esto se solucionó en 1.3.1, que eliminó por completo la capacidad de 1074 de reproducirse de forma natural. **De acuerdo con Regalis, esto tenía la intención de ser una broma. **Internamente, Juanjpro, en el 1.3.1, modificó en broma los mensajes que se mostraban al estar de pie frente a 1074, a lo siguiente: ***"¡Hola!" ***"Si estás viendo esto, publica un informe de error". ***"En serio, este SCP no debería engendrar". ***"Este evento apesta". ***"Muchas gracias, Juan". ***El mensaje de pos-muerte: "Demonios, Juan. ¿Qué estabas pensando?" sigue. Galeria INV178.jpg|Icono en el Inventario de SCP-178. 178.jpg|Textura de SCP-178-1. SCP-1074_no_714.png|Representación de SCP-1074 cuando el Jugador lo observa. OH DIO MIO QUIEN ERES GUAPO.png|D-9341 que se utilizo para el modelo visto en SCP-1074 de esta versión. Modelos Desechados Guardia con Visor Transparente Este modelo estaba planeado para la versión 1.3. Es el modelo del guardia pero con su textura (del visor) modificado, se suponía que el visor del guardia era transparente y develando parte de la cara del guardia, sus ojos, pero por razones desconocidas, se convirtió en un sólido. Screenshot_2018-09-21-18-26-26.png|Como se vería en el juego. Variante Fuerzas Operativas/El Caos Insurgente Este modelo fue concebido originalmente para ser utilizado como modelo para el Caos Insurgente, o posiblemente como una variante de la FOM, a fin de distinguir entre los miembros de la fuerza operativa. El modelo es similar en apariencia a los antiguos modelos de la FOM, con la excepción de una máscara antigás en lugar de una visera. El modelo se puede encontrar en los archivos del juego desde la versión 0.6 la 0.6.6 y se puede encontrar en el directorio SCP - Containment Breach/GFX/npcs/mtf2.b3d. Esto no debe confundirse con el nuevo modelo del FOM, que utiliza el nombre de archivo MTF2.b3d a partir de versión 1.0. 'Kalle Havumäki' SCP-087-B#Kalle Havumäki FOM re-conteniendo a SCP-106 En la v.1.3.7 fueron encontrados algunos audios que demostraban que las unidades FOM podían iniciar el protocolo de recuperación de SCP-106, esto fue eliminado en futuras versiones, la razón es desconocida. Los audios se podían encontar como Oldman(del 0 al 3).ogg y Announc106Contain.ogg Audios Unidades iniciando el protocolo de recuperación. Voz del Intercomunicador informando que SCP-106 fue contenido. Habitaciones Desechadas 'Sala de Conferencias' Esta sala de conferencias sin usar ha estado en los archivos del juego desde la versión 0.1 hasta la 0.6.6. Se encontraba en el directorio SCP - Containment Breach/GFX/map/conference.x. Algunas cosas a destacar en esta sala incluyen el hecho de que utiliza los modelos de silla, mesa y gabinete por defecto que se encuentran en el editor 3D World Studio. La mesa no tiene nada más que una carpeta roja. Hay un proyector en el techo que apunta a una pizarra en blanco, en la pizarra hay un archivo SCP unido a ella mediante imanes. También utiliza una versión anterior de la puerta que sólo ha aparecido en los primeros vídeos de demostración de SCP - Containment Breach, lo que significa que esta sala sólo se usaba en las versiones indev del juego y fue desechada antes de su lanzamiento inicial. Unused conference view3.png Unused conference view2.png Unused conference outsideview.png 800px-Unused conference view4.png 800px-Unused conference view1.png 'Enfermería/Bahía Médica Antigua' La enfermería era una habitación que originalmente figuraba en el mod Box of Horrors que fue planeado para ser implementado en el juego en la versión 1.1. Regalis incluso había publicado una captura de pantalla de la habitación un mes antes de que se lanzara la actualización.SCP – CONTAINMENT BREACH V1.1 - Undertow Games Blog. Cuando la actualización fue publicada, la enfermería no fue añadida al juego, aunque existían algunas texturas sobrantes de ella en los archivos del juego. Regalis más tarde aclaró que había quitado la habitación porque sentía que no ofrecía nada único para el juego. La habitación fue añadida esta vez como Bahía Medica en la versión 1.3.3 con la diferencia que ahora la instancia de SCP-049-2 fue cambiada por un cirujano infectado por SCP-008. 748px-Medibay.jpg|Una captura de pantalla previa a la publicación de la enfermería de la v1.1 de Regalis 'Cámara de Contención de SCP-178' La Cámara de Contención de SCP-178 requería una tarjeta de nivel 3 para acceder. La sala está prácticamente vacía, excepto por unas pocas salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo y SCP-178 sobre un pedestal de madera. 800px-178ext.png|Exterior de la cámara de contención. 800px-178pedestal.png|Interior de la cámara de contención. SCP-178 esta sobre un pedestal. 'Cámara de Contención de SCP-689' Esta sala estaba destinada a contener a SCP-689, pero como nunca se implementó, la cámara no se utilizó. Estaba en los archivos del juego desde v0.1-0.6.6 y se puede encontrar en el directorio SCP - Containment Breach/GFX/map/statueroom.b3d. 800px-689 view2.png 800px-689 view1.png 689 view5.png 689 view4.png 689 view3.png 689 outsideview.png 'Cámara de Pruebas de SCP-1074' La Sala de Pruebas 4-A (comúnmente denominada como cámara de pruebas de SCP-1074) se compone de cuatro salas. Las dos primeras salas están separadas por una puerta cerrada con llave en el pasillo exterior, lo que obliga al jugador a atravesar la cámara. La sala situada en el lado derecho de la zona es una sala de observación que contiene un aviso de contención y un panel de control con un monitor legible. El lado izquierdo de la zona contiene el propio SCP-1074, lo que significa que es la habitación menos iluminada de las cuatro. Su documento se encuentra en el suelo en un marco de puerta que conduce a una de las entradas/salidas. Al entrar en la cámara de SCP-1074, el jugador debe evitar mirarlo, para evitar su influencia. Equipando SCP-714 o un par de gafas de visión nocturna negará sus efectos, haciendo que la cámara sea segura para entrar. 800px-1074observation.png|Sala de Observación. 800px-1074ext.png|Habitación que contenía a SCP-1074. 'Evento SCP-1123' Basado en una captura de pantalla del prelanzamiento para versión 1.1, el escenario de SCP-1123 habría sido ligeramente diferente. La captura de pantalla muestra al Jugador como un Prisionero de Guerra dentro de una habitación, con un oficial nazi mirando la habitación desde una ventana. Dado que el escenario está destinado a tener lugar durante el período del Holocausto, se supone que esta secuencia habría implicado que el jugador fuera ejecutado en una cámara de gas. 751px-1123_gas.jpg|La captura de pantalla del prelanzamiento, que muestra al jugador dentro de una habitación vigilado por un oficial nazi. Finales Desechados 'Compuerta B: Final de SCP-173' Hay un final de la Puerta B sin usar que se encuentra en los archivos del juego desde v0.5 en adelante en el directorio SCP - Containment Breach/SFX/EndingB1.ogg. El final aparentemente habría sido activado cuando el Jugador es asesinado por SCP-173 antes de salir del túnel. El audio final es de dos personas que se fijan en el jugador en la entrada del ascensor y lo ven morir por 173. Por ahora, SCP-173 no aparece en la Puerta B. Este final fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Audio del Final *"Señor, hay un Clase-D fuera del ascensor a la Puerta B. ¿Deberíamos mandar a alguien a buscarlo?" *"Podría tener alguna información útil sobre lo que está pasando ahí dentro. Llamaré-''" *"''No importa, señor. Parece que 173 ya se encargó de él." 'Final Extendido de la Compuerta A' El final en el que el jugador es capturado por las unidades de la FOM era originalmente más largo e incluía muchas más referencias al hecho de que el personaje está en realidad controlado por un Jugador. Fue acortado por Regalis porque pensó que el final no era lo suficientemente sutil. El audio final completo es el siguiente: "Registro de pruebas ███. Sujeto █-████." El sujeto parece ser ajeno a toda interacción humana, a menudo rompiendo el contacto con las personas con las que está conversando y realizando acciones extrañas como saltar a las plataformas más altas de la habitación, recoger y arrojar objetos a través de la habitación, y dejar caer objetos que llevaba a la cabeza de la persona más cercana. Se anima a los investigadores a ignorar este comportamiento para disuadirlo. El sujeto a menudo entra en breves estados de trance cuando se asusta, paralizándose durante períodos que pueden durar hasta varios minutos. Después de que haya pasado el período de tiempo, el sujeto reanudará su actividad normal sin ninguna reacción externa a lo que acaba de suceder. El sujeto demuestra una suerte extraordinaria y un dominio completo incluso de las circunstancias más fatales y una habilidad asombrosa para predecir incluso los peligros más impredecibles, casi como si hubiera realizado estas tareas imposibles varias veces antes. Se requieren pruebas adicionales para determinar si el sujeto debe recibir la clasificación SCP. Categoría:SCPs Categoría:Euclid Categoría:Keter Categoría:Seguro